Post Apokélypse
by T0BY
Summary: A group of Pokémon trainers travel a post-nuclear war America, where they have to find stop a criminal organisation. Rated T for some violence.
1. A Waste Of Time

_(Hello, and welcome to another one of my attempts in writing a fanfic. This time round, it will feature the greatness of Pokémon with the darkness of Fallout 3. It's gonna be fun. I'm not too certain what I'm going to do with this fanfic, I haven't plan that far ahead, but here is a something to start things off)._

**Chapter One: A Waste of Time**

The unsettling noise of growling could hear from a distance. Angry voices could also be heard, yelling offensive comment, such as "Kill that bugger! Strip him for all he's worth!" The growling noises were coming nearer. The air was still, even though the scene was tense. No breeze could be felt, not even a bit.

"Here he is," the voices yelled. "Get him! Get him!"

"Grrrrh," the growling noise made.

"Use your sand-attack," one of the voices said. Through the still air, sand could be felt hitting him, scratching the face with small marks, causing great pain to its victim.

"Grrrrh," the growling noise continued. The unsettling noise was still approaching. The growling noise was getting louder… and angrier.

"Bite him!" the voice yelled, now also getting closer. "Make him feel pain!"

The pain was sudden, and without warning, the growling noise had reached him. The suddenly pain that came from the bite, cause him to open his eyes. Staring at his attacker, a light gray dog with a darker grey face stared angrily back at him. Its red angry eyes told him that this thing would not back down.

"Finish him off! Use your Bite attack again!" the voice yelled. He could now see the dog's master, a young maybe in his early twenties, wearing a pair of jeans cut roughly short, and a ragged white top, with blood-red stains on it. The man's long hair was getting in his face, so he could see what the man looked like.

He quickly paid his attention back at the dog, who was about to attack him again, with that nasty bite attack.

"Grrrrh," the dog growled, waiting readily to attack its victim. Its sharp teeth pointed out, as it growled. "Grrrrh."

He started to walk back, as the dog slowly approached him, as if the dog was toying with him. Without warning, the dog leaped out at him. He turned around, and tried to start to run, but the dog caught up very quickly, jumping on him, causing him to fall over. The dog dig it mouth into his neck, causing even more pain. He screamed, hoping someone would notice.

"That's it," the man said, his voicing was moving closer towards him. "Good boy," he kept saying, over and over again, as the dog growled as it moved its head back and forward while still cling to his neck. "Leave him! Now let's see what Pokémon you have," the man said. "It's pretty hard to come by good ones here in the waste." He could feel someone search his pocket. "Nothing?" the voiced said puzzled. "What a waste of time… oh, pardon the pun. Come on Poochyena, let's go. No point in terrorising this git. We leave the job to the waste to deal with him."

_(Sorry for being a bit short, but I couldn't fit that much into this chapter. I didn't want to introduce too much. Next chapter will be longer, and will explain a lot more stuff. Until next time, __cya__)._


	2. Good Morning, Good Morning

_(On to chapter two, I wonder how long I can keep writing before I get bored with this. I've plan a bit more of the plotline. I think I need to write some of it down. But here is a bit more explaining… oh and __ForcedDj__, I've tried to add in the "War… war never changes" quote, however, I've changed it a bit)._

**Chapter Two: Good Morning, Good Morning**

The first thing he could remember after the attack was being dragged. It was a few hours before being discover. While being dragged, the guy dragging him did not speak a word. Everything was blurry, so he couldn't remember that much. The next moment came very quickly, even though he knew a long time had taken place.

He could hear the radio playing a song. It was some heavy stuff, with lots of screaming. The lead singer was singing songs about angst and hate. It was the perfect music to wake up to.

"I think he's moving," a female voice said. Her tone was friendlier than the attacker.

"Leave him," another voice said. This one was older and deeper and wiser. "He still needs to rest."

"Yes, I understand," the female voice replied. The song had now changed, with another band playing. However, the song sounded mostly the same as the one before, with loud guitars and screaming vocals, this time singing about how the government treats people wrong.

He tried to move, trying to get up, but his body was still sore from the attack. He could move a single muscle. A combination of struggling to move and the noisy song on the radio, made him feel sleepy. Not before, he drifted way again.

He woke up again, this time the radio was turned off. He decided to try to move again. This time he was able to sit himself up. He must have been out for some time.

"Where am I," he asked out loud, not expecting anyone to hear him.

"Cambridge Springs," the female voice said. He noticed a girl around the age of sixteen, standing between the door way. She was wearing a baggy pair of jeans, the ends dragging under her feet, worn away from all the walking, and worn blue top, with the faded words "Stop the Prison" written on it. Her murky blond hair was tied up in a bun, so that it didn't get in the way. She was also wearing chucks.

"Where's that," he asked. He couldn't really remember that much. The first thing he could remember was being knocked over by something, he wasn't too sure what. He then remembered being attacked by the dog. Other than that, he couldn't remember anything else, where he was, why he was there, and most importantly, who he was.

"It's near the ruins of Erie... but that doesn't say a lot. The waste is such a vague word. It's any place you can be attacked by raiders and mutated Dustox and Beautifly, although the mutated Muk are pretty much the same as the normal Muk."

"Whuda what?" he replied, trying to work out everything she said. He looked at her puzzled, hoping for some more explaining.

"They did knock you out cold, didn't they," she told him. "Okay... let's start with for your name?"

"Name?" he replied. Thinking back, there was no memory in which his name was spoken. "I can't remember. I'm sorry."

She now looked a bit puzzled. "Okay, that's going be a problem. I am going have to leave that question for now. Hopefully you will be able to remember," she stopped to pause for a bit. "Now, did you have any Pokémon on you before you were attack," she asked him.

That word was a complete mystery to him. He could remember the attacker mentioning Pokémon, but according to the attacker, he didn't have any Pokémon. He shook his head.

"What are pokerman?" he asked her. She too started to shake her head.

"Pokémon, the correct term, are a group of creatures we inhabit this world with. There was a lot of research done on them before the war, but most of it has been lost. They say there's a library somewhere in a place called New York, that has a lot of this research, but that is stuff of legends," she explained.

"So..." he said.

"Well, we depend on these creatures to defend us. Prewar, the called it a Pokémon battle, but out here in the waste, we call it survival. Battling... battling never changes."

He started to nod his head, trying to pretend to understand what she said. However, most of it had gone over his head.

"Seeming that you don't have Pokémon to defend you out in the waste, I will ask my father if you can have one of ours. We have a few, so I think we can afford to give away one our weaker ones. It's not that much, but it's better than nothing." After saying that, she walked out of the room, allowing him to ponder. Who was he? That was what he was asking himself.

He could hear the girl talk to someone else, an older man most likely her father, in the other room. He couldn't work what they were talking about, but it was something to do with giving him a Pokémon. The father was at first against it, but after some debating, it looked like he had agreed with her daughter.

After about ten minutes, she returned to the room. Smiling, she said, "My father has allowed me to give you a Pokémon." She walked up to next to the bed, and place on the bedside table a ball, one side white, and the other side red, with a silver circle between the two sides, pointing outwards a bit. "It's a Zigzagoon. It's not the best Pokémon out there, good ones are hard to come by, but with a bit of training, this thing could be good to have there in the waste. But before you get a bit excited, I think you should rest a little be bit longer. You've got a long way to recover." And with that, she left, leaving him to ponder.

_(That's all for today, the next chapter will explore a bit more to this wonderful world. I just wanted to intro some of the character... not that I've given them any names yet... I might give the characters names or I might now, I haven't decided yet.)_


	3. Cambridge Springs

_(The next chapter! Finally, I've revealed some names. In fact, I've named my main characters. Enjoy reading)._

**Chapter Three: Cambridge Springs**

A week or so had pass, allowing him to recover enough to move about. He was still not allowed to leave the building, where he discovered was an old rundown church. From what he could remember, called St Anthony. The room he was sleeping in must have been the main chamber, with the office behind. With most of the old chairs removed, the room had been turned into a hospital ward, if you could call it that. He could hear some coughing coming from the other side of the wall, but whoever was making that noise was behind a wall of cloth.

He had been in the office once, all the window curtains closed, just like the rest of the building. A man in his forties, the girl's father, kept asking him questions, such as who he was and where he came from. None of the question he could answer, but the man was calm. After a few minute of asking question, he would just nod his head, told him to return to the main room.

Like the days previously, the same process started all over again. The girl entered the room, and asked him to enter her father's office. However this time, she said something different.

"My father has told me to tell that he has something important for you to do?" she told him. He suspected that she knew more, but didn't want tell.

So he enter her father's office slowly, trying not to make too much noise, he didn't want to annoy anyone. As the door slowly opened, so one spoke.

"There is no need to pretend to sneak in. I already know you there," the man said from inside. He decided to open the door quicker. "Leave the door open. There is no secret here. Sit please." So he sat down. "Where to start," the man said in a pondered way. "Seeming that I have done a great deal of work healing you up… and… I gave you that Pokémon; I want you to repay me. Seeming you do not have any money, I want you to help my daughter Mary out."

He decided that the most polite thing was to nod. "What do you want me to do, sir?" he asked.

"Call me Jacob, my boy… not that you're young. You look about the same age as my daughter, but a bit shorter," he replied. "Now where was I…? Yes… I was going to ask you to help my daughter. Well, lately, I have run out of Stimpaks… they are the basic medicine for humans… Pokémon need other type of medicine, but I have plenty of that. In fact, I have plenty to spare, so I could give some… as a gift. But first, you must help my daughter out in find this stuff."

"So where would we be able to find these Stupak?" he decided to ask.

"Stimpaks, my boy," corrected him. "But answering your question… there is an old veteran lodge west of her which is reported to have a large supply of Stimpaks. I want you to help my Daughter Mary retrieve these Stimpaks."

"Yeah, I will," he replied.

"Thank-you," he thanked him. "Go ask Mary about showing you around town. You will have to stock up on some gear before you go. Here are about two hundred caps. It should help you two out in getting ready. Food in the waste is very important. Now go."

And with that, he left the room. He returned to the main, where the man's daughter, Mary, was still waiting.

"So your name is Mary," he asked her.

"Yeah, No Name Boy," she laughed. "Just kidding," she said with smile. "Well, before we even start going, get charged into this. It's not much to look at, but out here in the waste; you need something to keep yourself looking civilised, at least."

She lumped on to the bed a yellow jumpsuit and a backpack. "That bags to keep aid and food. Keep your Pokémon in your ball when you're not using them, you never know when you need them out quick. You can get change in the toilet, but be quick."

After getting changed, he came back.

"Now where was I," Mary carried on. "Oh, yes. What are the highlights of this dump? There's the Riverside Inn over the bridge, it sells some good beer, none of that extreme mentats though, which is a good thing, we don't need psychopath running about. Well, the bartender Bill sells some pretty good Pokémon now and then. He's trustful seller," she told him. "There is also that place called Vogel's Food Mart, but that place is pretty dodgy. There is also Lost Lanes, where you can play a good game of tenpins. But we will be going to Iron Horse; they sell the best grub around town. Bill might be jealous of him, but that's his fault, he shouldn't have given all those people food poisoning, my father took forever healing them."

They left the church, blazing light blinded his sight for a bit, but after a short, he started to see better again. He looked around, taking mental notes of the town. Many of the building... burnt to the rubble, but a few of them still remain intact. He noticed a few farmers outside their houses, tending to a pink cow a cream stomach. Miltank

"They are Miltank," Mary told him. "They can't harm you… unless they've got three head, and then you run."

"How reassuring," he answered.

Continuing, he noticed a few hundred feet what it looked like a dead river bed, which a single wooden bridge going across it. Most of the road was unrecognisable. They walked up the road, before coming to a crossroad; they kept walking a bit more, before getting another building that was intact. Here was the Iron Horse. They stocked up on potions for their Pokémon, food and water for the journey, and a bit of Pokémon food for their Pokémon.

"Before we go," she said, "I want to ask you one more question."

"Yes," he said. He knew what the question she was to ask. "I already know what you want to ask, what my name is. To be frank, I don't know."

"Hahahaha," she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"I can remember reading an article about a famous chess player. He came from this town. His name was Frank. That is what I'm going to call you. Hello Frank."

_(I know that was a bit lame how I named my character, but I couldn't think of any other names. Next chapter will have some Pokémon battles, I promise. But for now feel free to review my fanfic. I need as much as possible. Cya)._


	4. Out in the Waste

_(Yay, finally a battle. If there is any mistakes, such as a wrong move or so, please alert me and I will correct it. __Also, I would like to say that this is officially my longest fanfic. I find it hard to start a fanfic, so I'm pretty proud that I have written this much_).

**Chapter Four: Out in the Waste**

After stocking up on food and aid, Frank, as he was called now, and Mary decided that it was time to start their journey. As they got to the edge of the town, Mary stopped Frank, she had something to say.

"While out in the waste, it would a good idea keep your Pokémon outside their ball. You never know when someone is going to attack you," she warmed Frank. "Okay, Wingull, I choose you." She throw out what he was told was a Pokéball. Out of came a white seagull with a light blue stripe across its wings. Its yellow beak screeched. "Wingull," she told it, "I want you to scout out ahead. If you find anything, comeback and alert me." The Wingull flew off. "Oddish, I choose you." And out from another Pokéball came another Pokémon. This one was a purple ball with legs. Leafs were growing from its head. "Oddish, I want you to follow from behind. Make sure no one attack us. And don't be afraid to use your stun spore."

"Oddish," the Oddish nodded in reply. The Oddish started to move the other direction.

"What was all that about," Frank asked here. "Why say its name?"

"Pokémon only seem to say their name. There are a few Pokémon that can talk, such as a Meowth," she answered his question. "Now where was I? Yes! Sandshrew, I choose you." Another Pokémon came out of a Pokéball. This one was yellow. "Stay ahead, a little bit. Make sure to alert me if anything comes up."

"Sandshrew," the Sandshrew replied, as he began walk ahead.

"So, you're going to bring your Pokémon out, right?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," he replied. "Zigzagoon… ummm… you can come out." He threw to Pokéball out, and from it came a raccoon like Pokémon. It had brown and cream striped fur. "Zigzagoon, do the same thing the other Pokémon is doing."

The Zigzagoon stared at him, looking puzzled. "Zigzagoon?" it asked.

"Eh... just go out front. Keep that other Pokémon company." The Zigzagoon did what it was asked. It still kept a good distance from the other Pokémon, as if the Sandshrew was poisonous.

They walked for what it seemed like a bit. For as far as the eye could see, Frank could see nothing but ruined earth and the odd burnt three, all its leafs gone. Every now and then, he would kick a small stone, but Mary kept giving him weird looks, so he stopped doing it.

Every now and then, he noticed in the sky a bird flying about. He assumed that it was a Wingull Mary sent out, he could have been wrong. The two Pokémon in front were still keeping a distance from each other, and every time Frank looked back, he noticed the Oddish following from behind.

Suddenly, without warning, the bird started flying down, panicking. It was Mary`s Wingull. The bird dropped to the ground, hitting the earth hard. Screeching noise could be heard coming from its direction, as it was in pain.

"I think I heard gun shots," Mary told Frank. "I think it will better for us to hide behind that those rocks over there," she pointed to some large rocks. They ran towards the rocks and hid behind them. "You should get you Zigzagoon to watch guard," she told Frank.

Frank nodded. "Zigzagoon," he told his Pokémon softly, "stay put and watch guard."

"Zigzagoon," the Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"It's my turn," Mary started to say, "to show you what a real Pokémon battle is. Stay put both of you." And with that, she ran to the other side of the world. Looking over rock, Frank noticed a figure in the distance.

"Poochyena," the figure yelled. "Sand-attack that Sandshrew" The Poochyena kicked sand at the Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew dodge the sand and attack it with your Poison Sting!" yelled Mary.

"SANDSHREW!" the Sandshrew yelled, as it jumped onto the Poochyena and jabbed it with its crawl. It then jumped off. The Poochyena started to walk as if it was dizzy.

"Finish it with your Rapid Spin!" she yelled. The Sandshrew started to spin around, moving closer again to the Poochyena, and knocking itself into the other Pokémon. The other Pokémon dropped to the ground. "Now Oddish, use your Stun Spore on that Raider. Sandshrew, use your Poison Sting." And that was what her Pokémon did.

The raider didn't have that much. Mary decided to keep the Poochyena, so that she could sell it to Bill when they got back to Cambridge Springs. After using some potions to heal there Pokémon, including Mary`s Wingull, who by now had started to recover a little. Even though it was still too hurt to fly, the other Pokémon were able to scout about, making sure no other raiders were about.

And so they continued their journey.

_(That was pretty hard to write. I like to thank Bulbapedia for giving me a lot of information I would never find anywhere else. Feel free to leave a comment. Cya)._


	5. Franks First Pokémon Battle

_(Been busy lately, so this chapter will be short)._

**Chapter Five: Frank`s First Pokémon Battle**

Frank and Mary arrived at the American Legion Veteran Lodge. If it wasn't for the sign just outside, they would not have realised that it was the building they needed to enter. Most of the building was burnt to the ground, only the back of it was still intact, barely. They made sure no raiders were around, and then they entered.

"You cannot be too sure," Mary told Frank. He just nodded his head in agreement; it was the best thing to do in the waste. "Let get what we've come for and go, this place gives me the creeps."

Frank went first, seeming that it was Mary that thought the last battle, with Mary following from behind. Slowly, he moved the door handle and opened the door carefully, so that no one could hear them. After opening the door, they entered into the main room, which was a big hall with lots of tables, most of them destroyed. From there, they found a door to the right of the room, which lead into a hallway with many doors down it leading off to other rooms.

Frank checked the doors on the left side, where Mary checked the doors on the right. The first room Frank check was what seemed like an old office, with many guns all on the floor, all of them broken. Frank found some bullets, which he thought would come in handy. And old rusted Pokéball was in a cupboard to a desk in the middle of the room. He didn't find anything else, so he left.

The next room was also another office, but most of it was destroyed, with nothing of use. He soon came to what appeared to be the old kitchen. He decided to search a fridge in which he found some can food with no labels on, so he didn't know what they were, and some old water. In the cupboards were some bottles of wine, and a single Stimpak, not the legendary simply they were looking for.

While he searching though the cupboards, he heard something moving. Quickly, he turned around. On the other side of the room was some kind of bug. It had a pink back and a cream stomach. It had long teeth, red demonic eyes.

"Zigzagoon, come out!" he yelled as he threw out his Pokéball. Zigzagoon appeared in a flash of light.

"Zigzagoon," it said in delight, before realising the enemy Pokémon.

"Tackle that thing!" yelled Frank. It was the only move he could remember. The Zigzagoon charged at the other Pokémon, but the Pokémon was able to block the Zigzagoon's attack. The other Pokémon attack back, this time hitting Frank`s Pokémon.

"Get you Zigzagoon to use its Tail Whip move! It will decrease that mutated Wurmple`s defense.! That might help your Pokémon get an attack in!" yelled Mary. She was standing at the doorway, leading back to the hallway.

"Okay," replied Frank before giving his Pokémon new orders. "Zigzagoon! Tail Whip! Now!" He yelled.

"Zigzagoon," it said before it used it Tail Whip move on the other Pokémon.

"Now get it to tackle, finish it off!" yelled Mary.

"Zigzagoon, tackle it!" he yelled. The Zigzagoon again charged at the Pokémon and tackled it, this time knocking the Pokémon to the ground. "Good work Zigzagoon," he told his Pokémon before petting it up.

"Great job," said Mary, now entering the building. "You seem to be a natural at this." She paused. "I found a box of stimpaks, about twenty of them. Not the amount we were wanting, but it will have to do. Let's go before more mutated Pokémon attack us.

So after healing his Pokémon with a potion, they left.

_(A lot longer than I was planning, but I think I did well don't you think? The last chapter was a bit messy, but now I'm getting use to writing battle scenes. Feel free to review me with advice. Until till next time, cya)._


	6. Sandstorm

_(This chapter I will reach 5000 words. I hope to reach 10000 words at least. Enjoy this chapter)._

**Chapter Six: Sandstorm**

Frank and Mary decided that it was best to return as quickly as possible. They draw their Pokémon out. Mary got her Wingull to scout around, her Oddish to go behind them, and both Mary`s Sandshrew and Franks Zigzagoon out front. With this formation, they started their journey back to Cambridge Springs.

They walked for an hour or so, without a single attack from anything, no raiders, no mutated Pokémon, nothing. Even though there were no signs of dangers, they kept their Pokémon out just in case. Zigzagoon and Sandshrew were still trying to stay as far apart from each other.

While they journeyed, a storm started to brew. Sand was flying around, hitting their eyes, causing them to stop.

"I don't think we can continue. Let's stop for a bit," Mary said. "We will find somewhere safe to camp. I don't want raiders to find us."

They found two large rocks, one next to each, with a small gap for two people hide within. Mary and Frank hid between the rocks, with Sandshrew and Zigzagoon guarding from either side. Mary`s Wingull stayed out scouting, with her Oddish returning to its Pokéball.

"Let's stay here until the storm calms down," Mary told him. Frank nodded. They stayed there a bit, until they heard some movement. "I think I heard something."

"Yeah, I heard it too," Frank replied, whispering. "I wonder what the noise is."

"I don't want to know, so let's keep our voices down," Mary replied softly.

They stay there as still as they could possibly could, without making noise. The sandstorm was able to hide them from whatever was passing. They could make out a few figures walking pass. As they walked by, the figures started to take form. They were wearing some kind of metal armour.

"What are they wearing?" Frank said as softly as he could to Mary.

"There are wearing Power Armour. I`ll explain later," she explain softly to him.

The three figures soon passed them. They made sure that they were completely gone before either of them spoke. As the storm was still raging, they decided to stay put still.

"What was that," asked Frank, still softly, in case any enemies were close.

"That was the Brotherhood of Steal. They tend to steal technology and knowledge. I am not sure why they are here, there's not much technology to steal," she told him. "They seemed to be walking from the direction of Cambridge Spring. I hope nothing bad happen back at home."

After another hour, the storm calmed down, allowing them to move again. They picked up their pace, before the sun came down. They kept in the same formation as before. Not before long, they returned to Cambridge Spring.

_(Sorry for being too short, I couldn't think that much to write. I will make sure the next chapter will be longer. I also I'm trying to think of a way to add Badges into this story, along with… Eh… Zombies… Eh… thanks Jess)._


	7. Lost Thoughts at the Lost Lane

_(Not sure I am talking to myself or not, but here is another chapter. Please be scared to review my fanfic. I've had 50 hits on my story so far, so people must be reading. Well, here is another chapter. Enjoy.)_

**Chapter Seven: Lost Thoughts at the Lost Lane**

Not before long, they arrived back at the St Anthony. However, unlike when they left, the building now looked as if it had been given a beating. Most of the windows were smashed, with all the certain ripped down. The front door was open, with a men lying in between the door frame. It must have been the man that was recovering in the main hall. Mary ran up to the man.

"What happened?" she asked him. Frank could tell she was starting to freak out, so he followed behind her slowly.

"It was…" the man said, before closing his eyes. "Gone," his last words were.

"He`s dead," she said sadly. "I better find my father, see if he is okay."

The entered the building. The main hall was far worse than what the building looked like from the outside. Most of the beds had been thrown across the room. Most of the room looked like a mess, as if a bomb had been let off, and allowed to complete wreck anything that was in its path.

"There's no sign of him here," she said. "Let's look in his office."

So they moved into the hallway and then down it towards where his office was. Like the main hall, the office looked just as bad. Sheets of paper had been thrown everywhere, with the desk that was in the centre of the room knocked over. The chair that Mary`s father had been sitting on looked as if it had been thrown across the room, smashing into the wall.

"There must have been some kind of struggle," Frank told Mary.

"No," she yelled. "He will be in his bedroom, I know it, I know it, I know it," she continued desperately. So he followed her into what he assumed was her father's bedroom. Unlike the rest of the rooms, this one had not been attack at all.

"Mary," Frank told her. "You father is not here. There is no point staying here, in case the attackers come back." She shook her head. "Let's look around town," he told. This time, she nodded her head.

"Let's go," she said, tears were now dropping from her eyes.

So they left the building, Mary looking at one last time, before travel up there road. Mary didn't talk at all, so Frank decided to leave her to her own thoughts. He wondered to himself also, who he was, and why was he there. At no point during his short memory could he remember any signs of who he really was, not even a short moment of déjà vu. But he decided that it was no point worrying about who was he. Instead, he decided to focus on helping Mary, she was in more need than he was. And seeming that her and her father had been helping him out for the past week or so, it was the best thing he could do.

They first checked into the Iron Horse to find out what had happened, but never the owner nor the shop-goers realised the St. Anthony had been attack.

"That`s such sad new," one of them careless said, before returning to their shopping, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Because everyone at the Iron Horse were so useless, Mary and Frank decided to leave, there was not point staying in a place that choose to ignore them. So they further up the road, crossing the wooden bridge that crossed the river, and when they got to the first crossroad, they turned right up a small road. And at the end of the road was the Riverside Inn. It was an old fashion inn, maybe a few hundred years old, much older than the other buildings at least.

As they enter the inn, a man walked up to them. From the way he looked, wearing a neatly cleaned shirt and a top hat to cover his balding, that he was the owner of the inn.

"You're Bill, right?" Frank asked him.

"Yes?" he said puzzled. "Do I know you?" he said before noticing Mary. "Hello Mary! And how may I serve you today."

"I'm not having anything today. There's something I want to ask you about," she told the bar owner.

"Oh, and what information are you wanting to part from me?" Bill asked her, as if expecting money of some sort.

"Bill, my father was kidnapped," she told him. He didn't look a single bit shocked. "Did you notice anything unusual," she begged.

"My memory isn't what it used to be, maybe some caps might rekindle it," he told her. She opened her bag, took something bottle caps out and then dropped them into Bill`s hand, which was conveniently out opened. "Come to think of it, I do remember something. Some mean looking people came into town not that long ago. It must have been… well... that's my memory playing up again," he opened his hand out again. She dropped a few more caps into his hand. "Yes, now I remember. An hour ago, a few mean looking members walked pass. They were wearing those… what was it again…"

"Let's go," Frank decided to say. "This guy will skim you off all your money… or whatever you call it." He decided that it would better to ask someone else, someone that was willing to help.

Mary nodded her. "See you," she told the bar owner.

"You take care," Bill said very uncaringly.

Because Bill told them that they weren't allowed to talk to any of his customers unless they brought some of his ale, they decided to look elsewhere for information. So they crossed the bridge back to the other side of town. So they decided to go to the Lost Lane, the bowling alley. They walked down what seemed like an old railway track, now not in use. They soon came to another crossroad, where they turned north and walked a small way up the road until they got to what Mary told Frank was the Lost Lane. And so they entered.

The owner was a guy that looked like he was about two years older than Mary and Frank. He wore baggy black jeans and a red hoody, with the words NYC written in big block letters.

"Hello Mary," he said. "And what brings you here. I thought you were busy helping you father out."

"Tom, my father's missing," she told him.

"Have you asked at the Riverside Inn?" he asked.

"Yes, and Bill didn't give any useful information," Mary told him.

"He was next to useless," Frank decided to add in.

"And who is he?" Tom said. "I've never seen you before around town. Not like we get new people all the time."

"My father helped him recover from an attack from the raiders. He now helping me," she explained to Tom. "But before that, I did ask Bill, but all he was concerned about was caps."

"Typical," Tom said. "And he used to be such a nice man, until he discovered his own drink," the guy shock his head. "Why did dad have to drop so low?"

"That arsehole is your dad?" Frank asked Tom.

"Yes, 'that arsehole' is my dad. What else did you expect?" he spat out. "Well anyway, Mary, you mention you father is missing."

"Yes," Mary replied. "I came to ask you if you know any information."

"Nah, sorry," he said. "The best person to ask is Tony down at the old high school. He and his gang tend to be the most alert people in this town. But I will go with you guys in case things get sticky. I still don't really trust him, not after he broke in here and stole a large amount caps from a register."

So they decided to find Tony for any information on the sudden disappearance of Mary`s father. Tom quickly locked up the Lost Lanes, in case of any looters. And so they travelled down the road to what Tom said was the old high school.

_(Well, that was a pretty long chapter. Was going to add a little bit more, but I might leave what happens at the old high school in the next chapter. Also, I've started a new project which is to write a Haiku for each Pokémon. Feel free to read that as well. Well, anyway, have a nice day. Cya)_


	8. Into the Old High School

_(Wow, I haven't updated in some time. I will try and remember what I planned to write.)_

**Chapter Eight: Into the Old High School**

Mary and Frank decided to follow Tom as it was the only lead they had to find out what happened to Mary`s father. They walked down the road, across the train tracks, till they got to a crossroad. From there they turned left down another road. They soon came to what looked like rundown church. Frank noticed the sign, which the faded words said "The First Church of God."

"There was sure a lot of churches built in this town," Frank commented. Mary ignored what he said.

"So?" she asked Tom.

Tom quickly turned around to answer her. "I need to go into here for a moment. I won't be long…"

"…Or quickly," Mary finished him off. "Okay, but don't take your time, we don't have all day." Tom nodded and when into the church. After a few minutes of waiting, Tom returned.

"I've gotten information about Tony. He`s is not currently at the high school, he has gone with some hunting party trying to gather something, I do not know," Tom told them. "We will be talking to the second in charge."

Mary started to shake her head. "Craig," she said in a disappointing way.

"What is her problem," Frank asked.

"Mary and Craig have known each other for some time," Tom said. "Put it this way, they are not the best of friends. Let's go, we don't want to make him waiting."

They old high school was over the road from the church. As they approached the main gate, a guard asked them what their business was. Tom explained and the guard let them through. Another person escorted them through the grounds and into the building. He led them up a few flight of stairs, through a hallway, and into a massive room.

As they entered, two Pokémon were battling, a Raichu using its Thunderbolt attack on the losing Pokémon. The other Pokémon was screaming in pain, but the Raichu was not going to stop.

"That is enough," a boy a year or so younger than Frank said. "Return," he pointed a Pokéball out. The Pokémon returned to its ball.

"Hahaha," the other man said. He looked around the age of about twenty-one. "You will never learn. My Pokémon are the greatest ever."

"I understand," the boy replied. "I will train harder so I can do battle better." He then left the room, leaving Mary, Frank and Tom alone with the man Frank assumed was Craig.

"Hello Mary, I haven't seen you for a while," he said.

"I've been lying low lately, Craig," she replied. "However, I am here to ask you some question… about my father."

Craig stopped for a moment. "Come to think about it, some very interesting happen only a few hours ago. This is why Tony has gone out. A group of men, claiming to be called Team Something, I cannot remember, stole some Pokémon of ours. They were with someone who looked very similar to your Father. They were seen running in the direction of Venango. Tony and few other men have gone after them. If you run fast enough you might catch up them before they do too much damaged to your father," he laughed.

Deciding that they wouldn't get anything else out of Craig, they decided to leave. Waiting outside the old high school, Tom told them to stay there for a bit.

"I won't be long, but I need to find my bother. I need to tell him they I will be leaving for a while. I want to assured that someone will be looking after the bowling alley," he told them before leaving. They waited half an hour before Tom returned. "Sorry for taking that long. I needed to explain to my brother what was going on. Let get on with finding Mary`s father."

And so they started walking down the road, out of town, and into the waste towards the town of Venango.

_(Sorry for being a bit rushed, but I was trying to remember what I was going to write. Hopefully I will bring in more of plotline of some sort. Also, don't feel scared to review this fanfic, any review is better than nothing at all.)_


	9. What a Shock!

_(Seeming that I had a big break of about a week, I better catch up. I`m going back to uni in about two weeks so I better get above 10k words before then. I think after that, I will be writing this a bit more slowly, maybe a chapter a week. I will try and update it as much as possible. Well, anyway, here is the next chapter)._

**Chapter Nine: What a Shock!**

Before they journeyed down the road into the waste, they brought their Pokémon out to defend them. Mary`s Oddish stayed behind, just like before, but this time it was joined by Tom`s Gloom, an evolved form of Oddish. In the sky, Mary`s Wingull and Tom`s Taillow scout above for any threats. Like before, Mary`s Sandshrew and Franks Zigzagoon went out front, this time joined with Tom`s Minun.

Like before, they kept quiet; making sure no one could hear them. They moved quickly, trying to catch up with Tony and his men. A light breeze started to appear, making them have to cover they eyes so that the nuclear breeze didn't blind them. They decided to stop for a bit, to let the breeze calm down for a bit. After the wind calmed down, they continued, this time walking a little faster.

They soon came to what looked like an old tire repair garage. The sign had been torn down, but the tires that had been scattered everywhere made it obvious what the place was.

"Let's get moving," Tom told them. "We don't want to give off any unwanted attention." Just after he said that, gunshots could be heard.

"You aren't moving anywhere!" a voice yelled. "Boys, lets strip `em for all they're bloody worth!" Suddenly, a dog like Pokémon, the same type that attack him before, jumped onto Frank, and started a snap at him. He was able to throw the dog off of him. The dog crawled away, whining.

"Let's get out of here!" Tom yelled at them, now running off.

A man walked out of the garage, with a Pokéball in his hand. "Try this one out on size!" he yelled, this time with a sense of gutlessness. "Electrike, give them all your worth!" Out of the Pokéball came a small green dog-like Pokémon, with yellow stripes across its body. "Use your Thunder Wave move!"

Aiming at Frank`s Zigzagoon, the Electrike used its Thunder Wave on the Zigzagoon, trying to paralyze the Pokémon, but Frank`s Pokémon was able to dodge the attack.

"Zigzagoon, use Tail Whip on it!" Frank yelled. The Zigzagoon did what Frank told it to do, and used Tail Whip on the Electrike, causing its defense to go down. "Now finish it off. Use your Headbutt on it!" And so the Zigzagoon charged at the Electrike to do head butt the other Pokémon, but the Electrike dodged the attack.

"Hehehehe, you think you are so clever. Electrike, Spark that Pokémon! Teach it not to play with thunder!" the man yelled. The Electrike started to spark with electricity. Suddenly another bolt charged at Zigzagoon, causing the bolt to hit it.

Scared that his Pokémon had been paralysed, he yelled for his Pokémon to get up. Luckily, Frank`s Pokémon did get up. Staggering, it approached the shocked Electrike. "ZIGZAGOON!" it screeched before using its Headbutt move on the Electrike, this time knocking the Pokémon out. The Zigzagoon collapsed. Frank picked the Pokémon up, and while holding the Pokémon in his arm, he started to run, trying to catch up with the other guys, Mary and Tom.

"That was a good one," Tom said. "I didn't expect you keep your ground like that. Here is a potion to give to your Zigzagoon. It might not cure it properly, but it will have to do. There's a place in Venango that heals Pokémon. We will go there."

And so they continued their journey, trying to find Mary`s father before Tony and his men do.

_(Sorry for being a bit short, but I didn't want the battle scene to go on too long. I might add longer battles latter, when I am batter at writing them. For now, cya.)_


End file.
